everlastingleoeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Feng
Main Character of Everlasting Novel. Appearance He was not too tall and was slightly thin in stature. Personaliy Background As far back as the youngster could remember, he had been a wandering orphan. He had a thin and frail body and had to go beg for food everywhere. He was beaten by people, bitten by dogs, and ate whatever was given to him. He wandered everywhere until one day, when he was 10 years old, an old man took him in. The old man was a cultivator who brought him to his sect. The man had also given the youngster a name, Chen Feng. Thus, his identity of a beggar transformed into that of a cultivator. In the beginning, he thought that everything would change. Unexpectedly, he was still bullied. He had no talent in cultivation. After six years of practicing cultivation, he had only managed to take the first step, thereby becoming the subject of ridicule for his own sect members. That was especially true after the old man’s death. The sect practically treated him like a piece of trash. They had even stopped giving him medicinal pills and the other cultivation materials. The reason he ran out earlier was that he had wanted to ask the higher ups of the sect about his master’s death. The old man had died a mysterious death and he wanted to know about it. However, he was beaten up instead. Filled with anger and frustration, he headed for the valley near Black Origin City to vent, but unexpectedly he found himself caught in the midst of the tribulation of a Tree Spirit and was struck by lightning. But when he thought he would be killed by the bolt of tribulation, his life was saved by the tattered Little Tower that has always been in your person. Unexpectedly, besides saving his life, the little tower gave him a mysterious cultivation technique never seen before. Thus armed with strong willpower and an unparalleled artifact he will change his destiny, avenge his master, discover why he was abandoned and reach the ultimate peak of cultivation. History Trivia * The Tree Spirit that went through the tribulation, which had Chen Feng as its victim, was eventually besieged by human growers who wanted to take advantage of its weakened state to obtain its tree essence after its body was destroyed and its essence cut in half, on his escape he eventually found Chen Feng in the forest and captured his body after realizing how unique and extraordinary his cultivation technique was.Chapter 8 * When Tree Spirit was cultivating the mysterious cultivation technique inside Chen Feng's body she suffered a cultivation deviation and her essence began to self-destruct, outraged she tried to kill Chen Feng, but unexpectedly the Little Tower once again saved her life by absorbing the Tree Spirit and using its power to heal your wounds and raise your cultivation level resulting in an blessing in disguise.Chapter 10 * After being chased by leading Black Origin City forces and Concealed stage experts, he was almost captured, but was saved by the Little Tower, which unleashed a terrifying power that turned two Concealed stage experts into nothingness.Chapter 34 * Longevity Tower told him that he would tell him about his origins when he reached the Human Immortal stage.Chapter 58 References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive